<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616423">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, M/M, More angst, i dont know why i wrote this, im not crying, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa blames himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i said i dONT KNOWWW. okayokay what is this??? wtf knows idk anygay uhm enjoy???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The stars don’t fall as quickly as you’d think.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I wish I could control the stars. But I guess the only way they can tell their story is alone.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Hajime, do you think it’s lonely to be a star? Even though from Earth they look so close, they’re actually miles and miles away from each other. They make pictures and tell us stories even though they’re all alone.”</p><p>…</p><p>Oikawa sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re listening. If I could control the stars, I’d name one after you. But I’d still be scared to do that. Stars fade out eventually. Hajime, would you fade out if you were a star? Though I guess I can’t ask that. You’ve already faded out.”</p><p>He turned onto his side.</p><p>“You can’t hear me, can you? You’re fast asleep. I’ll hug you when you wake up. I’ll kiss you. Can I do that, Hajime? Can I kiss you?”</p><p>He rested his hand on top of the body lying next to him.</p><p>“Iwaizumi. Can you feel me? Please wake up. I want to talk to you.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>…</p><p>He grabbed the knife.</p><p>“If you hadn’t stopped me, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”</p><p>He touched the tip delicately.</p><p>“If I hadn’t had this, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”</p><p>He dragged it across his skin.</p><p>“I loved you. I love you. You should wake up. I can’t talk to the sky forever.”</p><p>He pressed harder.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll go to sleep, actually. Then we can dream together.”</p><p>He pushed it deeper into his skin.</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>He let go of the knife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>